1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for use in placing objects (such as, for example, stuffed animals, shirts, or flowers), inside an inflated balloon. More particularly, this invention relates to novel apparatus and methods for such purpose wherein the neck of the balloon is enlarged automatically so as to readily accommodate the placement of the object inside the balloon and/or wherein the balloon is inflated by means of exteriorly applied vacuum pressure prior to placement of the object therein.
2. The Background Art
In recent years, it has become popular to "gift wrap" various objects with an inflated balloon. A stuffed animal, flower arrangement, shirt, card, or other gift item may, for example, be placed inside of an inflated balloon before giving the gift to the desired recipient. At present, there seems to be an increasing demand for this type of "gift wrapping" service and for devices and methods to facilitate the service.
Various objects have, in the past, been placed inside of a balloon by simply stretching the neck of the balloon over the object and/or by otherwise forcing the object into the balloon. Thereafter, the balloon, with the object inside, can be inflated and tied in conventional fashion.
While the foregoing method is certainly straightforward, it is fraught with difficulties. It will, of course, be appreciated that it can be extremely awkward to stretch the neck of a balloon over some kinds of objects. Except in the case of small objects, the process is most often very time-consuming. Moreover, this method of placing an object inside a balloon will frequently damage the balloon, destroy the object, and/or significantly mar the object's appearance. For these and other reasons, those skilled in the art have attempted to find alternative ways to place objects inside of an inflated balloon.
One method which is currently in wide use involves placing the object inside a pressure chamber. The pressure chamber has a relatively large opening therein through which the object can readily pass. This opening is provided with an upstanding, circumferential lip, and the neck of the balloon is stretched around the lip so as to be in alignment with the opening.
With the object and the balloon thus in place, pressurized air is forced into the chamber containing the object and from the chamber, through the opening, and into the balloon. The balloon is thereby inflated. The object can then be inserted into the inflated balloon by pushing it through the opening, such as, for example, by means of rubber gloves which form a part of the walls of the pressure chamber. Thereafter, the inflated, object-filled balloon can be removed from the device and tied.
Notwithstanding the advantages this device and method affords over mechanically forcing an object into a balloon, significant disadvantages and difficulties remain. For example, it is often both difficult and time-consuming to stretch the neck of a balloon around the above-mentioned circumferential lip. It frequently requires several attempts before one is successful, and a number of balloons may be destroyed in the process.
The necessity of working within a confined pressure chamber can also cause problems. The space limitations of the chamber can sometimes make it awkward to insert the object into the inflated balloon. As a result, the object may not be positioned within the balloon in exactly the manner or orientation desired.
Further, the above-described pressure chamber is typically suited for use with only a fairly narrow range of balloon sizes. Since the neck of the balloon must be stretched around the circumferential lip adjacent the opening in the chamber, balloons having necks which are smaller than the opening cannot generally be used. Similarly, balloons having necks which are significantly larger than the opening in the pressure chamber may tend to work themselves loose either during inflation of the balloon or during insertion of the object. The opening in the pressure chamber also imposes a limit on the size of the object which can be inserted into a balloon, thereby making the use of larger balloon sizes somewhat undesirable.